Jury Duty
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: One-shot A/U. Maka and Soul are both called to Jury Duty on the same day. Can they make the day any less than boring? !LEMON! within!


A/N: Sorry to everyone who is waiting for chap. 8 of 'Yeah Yeah Yeah'. Working on it. Muse kinda ran away, but I'm tracking it down. In the mean time...I found plot bunnies at the county courthouse. Who knew?

Warning: Maybe I should be worried that my brain constantly explodes !LEMON!s onto the internet. But as long as others enjoy my !LEMON!y goodness, I will gladly keep writing them. I love !LEMON!s! In case you can't read between the lines there {;p}, this story contains !LEMON!s. Hope everyone enjoys this one! Also lots of bad language. Also first attempt at an AU story here so... {fingers crossed}.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Don't own any of the numerous bands referred to below. Definitely don't own a courthouse. Do own an iPod.

**Jury Duty**

The website told her to check in at the courthouse by 8:00 AM for jury duty. So of course Maka was there by 7:15 AM. It wouldn't do to be late. It also told her to dress appropriately, yet comfortably, after all she would be doing a lot of sitting. She felt her smart black blazer, white button down shirt, and red plaid skirt showed good taste, yet individuality; her black combat boots she wore with the outfit were a necessity, she always felt awkward in heels. She brought the novel she was currently reading, plus a back up in case she finished the first one. She had her iPod, already set with a 8.5 hour play list. She had even brought a notebook and pen in case she was picked and needed to take notes on the case. All in all she felt that she was prepared for a long, possibly tedious, most likely boring day.

Maka was a bit surprised when she checked in and found she wasn't the first there. A man in a fancier then necessary black suit, that she would bet her right foot was made of silk, was there, staring fixedly at the chairs lined up in rows. As she walked passed him to sit in the back by one of the windows she heard him mumbling under his breath about the chairs being symmetrical. Maybe he was gonna try and claim debilitating OCD so he would be excused. He might have a hard time with that one, she thought, the three white horizontal stripes that were only on the left side of his black hair threw off any hope of being symmetrical. But all the power to him. She knew she didn't want to be here, so why should any body else.

Maka sighed heavily as she sat in one of the uncomfortable, looks like leather but most definitely isn't, office style chairs that lined the walls. She pulled her novel and reading glasses out of her bag and placed her purse under her seat. She didn't need her iPod yet, other than the fancy man who was now measuring the rows of chairs, with an actual wood ruler, and making small adjustments as needed, there was no one in the room yet. She placed her glasses on her nose, opened her book to about half way through, found the last spot she had been at, and got lost in her world of fantasy, instead of the boring reality that she was going to suffer through.

/\/\/\/\

8:00 AM was so fucking EARLY! Who in their right mind would want to be, not only up, but already at work by then? Soul grumbled as he walked up the steps to the courthouse. It was overly bright out, and already heating up, sometimes he hated Nevada, and his coffee wasn't kicking in, and he ran out of cigarettes the night before, and it was SO FUCKING EARLY! Soul looked at the clock on the wall of the courthouse as he went through security, having to hold up his baggy red jeans, since they made him take off his belt to go through the metal detector. The clock said it was 7:58 AM and Soul congratulated himself on being early. Of course, by the time he put his belt back on, and slumped his way up to the second floor, and stood in the long fucking line, and actually checked in with the state workers behind glass or, SWBGs, it was closer to 8:30. But he was in the courthouse before 8:00 AM, so technically he wasn't late.

He looked around the room, trying to find a place to sit. There wasn't any that he could see so he followed the SWBGs waving finger around a corner to a smaller room, designated by the many pieces of paper on the walls as a 'quiet room'. It did seem quieter then the other rooms, most everyone in here reading or watching something on a portable viewing device, headphones in, oblivious to others around them. There were quite a few spots open in here, and Soul let his red eyes move around the room, taking in the energy of the people he would be cooped up with. There was a fancy looking goth dude that no one seemed to want to sit by, he was in the exact center of the room, and for two seats around him on all sides there was no one; Soul wasn't gonna breach that barrier. He noticed some girls near the front that were trying to get his attention, but he ignored them; they were wearing clothing that was at least 2-3 sizes too small for them, and they reeked of overly processed floral perfume, something his sensitive nose couldn't stand. His eyes were instead drawn to an open chair near the back corner. And the girl that sat in the adjacent seat.

Soul couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She seemed so stuffy, wearing a fucking blazer for gods sake, but the combat boots threw a different relaxed message out there. Her light blonde hair was in pigtails, which made her seem young and innocent, but her skirt was a just a hair too short on the line of weekday versus weekend. Not that he minded of course, it gave him a great view of her long pale legs as he sat next to her. He loved legs. He discreetly looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, taking in her slim willowy frame; maybe it was the blazer, but she didn't seem to be gifted in the bust department, not that that was a problem. His eyes traveled back down to her legs. Who needed boobs when you had gams like that? GOD he loved legs.

Soul tried to be subtle as he took a deep breath through his nose. He found that he could tell a lot about a person by how they smelled; and he had always seemed to be able to smell more then his friends and family. His breath left him softly as he cataloged her scents. She was sweet, like Grannie Smiths, or pineapple; but she was also a bit earthy, kinda musky and rich. It kept the sweet from being too much. There was another scent, something smoky and spicy that he instantly recognized but couldn't place. It poked at him, but he ignored it for now, it would come to him.

He took his gaze back up her body, pausing again at her shapely thighs, and up to take a quick look at her face. He had expected her to be reading still, as she had been when he sat down. So he was quite surprised to find her looking right at him; a small frown on her lips, and deep green eyes that were locked on him from behind silver framed glasses; surprise, annoyance, challenge, and maybe a bit of intrigue shinning through them.

/\/\/\/\

Of course Maka had noticed him when he sat next to her. How many people do you see under 60 with hair that white? He either had a great stylist or had been born in Sweden or something. She had watched him patiently, taking him in as he took her in. He was good; if she hadn't been looking at him she might not have noticed that he was checking her out. As it was, as soon as she noticed his eyes lingering on her legs, she swore she could feel his gaze. She didn't even have to look at him anymore, it felt as though he was literally caressing her thighs with those blood red orbs. White hair, red eyes, maybe he was an albino? But Maka had never seen a tan albino before. And the muscular arms showing from under his blue t-shirt had definitely seen the sun recently; they were a soft golden brown that reminded her of honey, and she briefly wondered if his skin tasted as good as it looked. No, bad Maka, she couldn't think about strangers like that; especially strangers that she was probably going to be stuck with all day.

Feeling his gaze on her body Maka boldly raised hers to his face. He was really, really, ridiculously good looking. Chiseled cheekbones, and a strong nose, full lips that she could just imagine caressing her lips, her neck, her...NO! She mentally shook herself, annoyed that she let her mind move down that path again. Although with the way he was still checking her out, maybe the feelings she was having were being felt by him too. Maybe after jury duty was done with they could go somewhere where they could be alone, where they could..GODDAMNIT NO! Maka challenged herself to think of anything other than the guy next to her. Animals: kitties, bunnies, puppies. Food: cheeseburgers, sushi, pancakes.

This seemed to be working, she wasn't thinking of the sexy guy next to her, that she was still unconsciously staring at, and what he could/couldn't do to her. Let's keep going. Colors: blue, like the sky, brown, like the ugly rug in front of her, red, like the eyes that were now looking at her face! Shit! He was looking at her!

/\/\/\/\

The two stared at each others twin expressions of shock. Neither had expected to be caught staring at the other like a creeper. An awkward silence rose between them; what do you say when a stranger catches you checking them out?

Maka responded in the only way she could think of. She scoffed and turned back to her novel; turning the page, even though she had no idea where she had left off, and focusing her attention on the black marks on the white paper. They used to say things, but for the life of her, she couldn't decipher them now. But maybe the guy would take the message and not try to bridge the awkwardness between them.

No such luck.

Soul ran his hand through his white hair, and turned on his signature smirk that the ladies usually swooned for. No way was he gonna let her brush him off like that. She had been looking at him just as much as he had been looking at her. And that scoff! If that wasn't an challenge in the making he didn't know what it was. He ran opening line options through his mind, knowing it had to be captivating and cool. Above all else it needed to be cool.

"Watcha reading? You some type of bookworm?"

Not cool.

Maka raised an eyebrow and looked incredulously at the guy. His voice had been deep, and rumbley, and she tried to ignore the tingles it sent down her spine. But the way he spoke? Was that an insult? She felt her hackles rising and before she could stop herself she responded to his bait.

"A novel. You some type of idiot?"

Soul's smirk grew. He figured she was a smart girl, if the large book in her lap, and dainty glasses were any indicator. He loved smart girls. The only thing he loved more than girls who are smart were girls who are smart asses. And that was a definite smart ass comment. He could feel his blood warming, this girl was going to be fun. He opened his mouth to respond only to be rudely interrupted by one of the SWBGs.

"We want to thank all of the jurors who have come out today. If we could please have your attention. Today is a relatively slow day for us. There are only three courtrooms in use today, so once the jurors have been selected for those cases we will start to dismiss you. Shortly we will call up the first group of the day; if your name is called please report to room 17 on the third floor. Again room 17 on the third floor. If you are not selected for the jury, you are not dismissed. Please return here to check back in and be available for the other cases."

Soul turned back to the girl next to him. He had to say something. He didn't even know her name. What if she was the first to be called and she was put on a jury. He needed to know more about her. Again he opened his mouth to say something only to be once again interrupted by the SWBG. He couldn't help the growl that escaped from his throat.

"We are now starting to call the names for jury selection for room 17 on the third floor. If your name is called please respond with a loud, clear, 'here', and proceed to room 17 on the third floor."

Soul held his breath.

"Mitchell Aarons?"

Someone in the other room answered 'here'.

"Shawn Abram?"

A man across the room cursed and responded 'here'; grumbling as he left the room.

"Maka Albarn?"

"HERE!"

Soul flinched as the girl next to him jumped and responded.

"Ms. Albarn can you come up to the window please?"

"Yepp!" Maka grabbed her purse from under her chair, stuffing her book inside and slinging it over her shoulder. She got up, smoothing her skirt and striding to the SWBG. She had enjoyed the annoyance the guy next to her had been radiating; pleased that he seemed so interested in her. It wasn't something she normally felt.

Soul watched as the girl he now knew to be named Maka moved to the SWBG. Her long legs seemed to eat up the floor and he tilted his head in appreciation of the way her skirt moved around her ass. She took an envelope from the SWBG and left the room. He sighed, half hoping he would get called into the group too; at least he would get to spend more time with her. But the SWBG went straight from "Kid Death?" fitting name for weird goth guy; to "Franklin Frances?" a weird name but normal looking guy near the front of the room. No "Soul Evans". Soul mumbled annoyances to himself as he placed his ear-buds in and turned on some music. Maybe she would have to return to this room and he would get to see her again.

/\/\/\/\

Maka shifted her head from side to side cracking her neck. Just over two hours of questioning led to her being sent back to the second floor. For once she was grateful for her Papa; if she hadn't been related to a government official she would have likely been chosen for that case. And it was scheduled to last at least two months. No way she wanted to be on a jury for two months.

She was surprised to find the waiting rooms empty upon her arrival to re-check-in. The tired looking SWBG informed her that they had called the second group for selection and sent everyone else on lunch break. She had until 12:35, another hour and 10 minutes, and then she needed to be back to await the third group being called. Maka nodded her thanks and made her way up to the top floor cafeteria to find something for her lunch. She tried to ignore the part of herself that was hoping she might run into the guy from earlier. He had kept popping up in her thoughts all morning, distracting her from listening to all the questions. She kept thinking about his smirk when he teased her. Who had sharp teeth like that? Where they natural? How would they feel if he were to drag them across the moist skin of her...Maka shook her head and reached for a chicken Caesar salad and turkey sandwich from the cold container in front of her. She needed to stop thinking like that! He was probably in the second courtroom and she wouldn't even see him again.

Maka payed for her food and followed signs out to a top floor deck. The day was bright and wonderfully hot. She sat her food down at an unoccupied table and shrugged out of her blazer, laying it on the back of her chair. She loosened the top few buttons on her shirt and sat down, pulling her novel out and crossing her legs. She backtracked in her book until she found the last thing she remembered before being distracted earlier and began to read while eating her salad. She never even noticed the eyes drinking her in from across the deck, fiery-red and predatory.

/\/\/\/\

Soul had eaten his lunch in the cool air conditioned portion of the cafeteria. He hadn't wanted to venture out into the heat. On his days off he liked to be outside, heat not bothering him when he was with his friends. But on days like this, when he knew he was gonna be stuck inside anyways, he preferred to stay inside; better to not be tempted by what you can't have. However his eyes kept venturing to the group of people outside near ash trays. People smoking. People smoking what he had run out of and desperately wanted. Maybe he could bum one off of someone. Soul sighed and dragged himself out into the heat.

He hadn't found anyone that had his brand, and had to settle for a menthol. It helped, but Soul wasn't sure if it was worth sitting in the sun. The hot late morning sun already had Soul's blood unnecessarily warm, so as soon as he saw Maka step out onto the deck, he was fucked. He felt as though his blood was nearing a boil as he watched her remove her jacket. Without the added bulk of the blazer he was able to see that she did in fact have breasts. They were small, but easily a handful, and he could practically feel them beneath his palms, firm yet soft. He took a shaky drag from his cigarette in a futile effort to calm himself down, as she loosened the collar of her shirt, exposing the entirety of her neck to his gaze. He gave into his urges to watch her as she ate, even though he knew he shouldn't. He had an even better view of her legs now then he had this morning. He got lost traveling them, they looked so firm and muscular, but still slim, and feminine. He was so engrossed by her legs that he hadn't noticed she had finished her lunch until she shifted; uncrossing and then recrossing her legs as she dug through her purse. When she pulled what she had been searching for out he nearly had a heart attack.

She had clove cigarettes. His brand. Suddenly the spicy and smokey scent he had detected on her earlier made sense. This was perfect! Now he had an excuse to go and talk to her, and he could get the nicotine fix his body was craving. He took a deep breath and crushed the offensive menthol beneath his foot as he stood. This time he WOULD be cool. He would make such a great impression that she would be putty in his super cool hands. As long as it wasn't along the lines of:

"Hey bookworm, can I bum one of those?"

Shit, did he say that out-loud?

Soul knew that he had, when her surprised look turned to a smirk. And he knew there was something wrong with him when the smirk she turned on excited him.

Maka was surprised that the guy from earlier was standing next to her. She was even more surprised at the way she reacted to him calling her bookworm, again. It ticked her off a little less and turned her on a bit more. She smirked and gestured at her pack with her already lit clove.

"Wow, an idiot and a bum; don't know how I can say no to that. Sure help yourself. Hopefully you can remember which end to smoke." She eyed him as he nodded his thanks and lit a cigarette. His expression softened a bit, eyes closing and face relaxing as he inhaled. But when his eyes opened again and locked on her face they were as sharp as ever.

"So I caught your name earlier," Soul noted the slight twitch of her eyebrow and let a small smile slip. "Maka," her eyes locked on his as he purred her name. "I only think it fair I give you mine." He reached out to shake her hand, more then a little pleased that she took his hand firmly in her grasp; no sissy hand shake from her. "I'm Soul."

"Soul? As in a human spirit?" Maka tilted her head as she looked at him.

Soul nodded slowly, where was she going with this? "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Maka pursed her lips in thought. "My Papas name is Spirit."

Soul blanched a bit. He knew there was a saying that went something like all girls fall for their dads. But he knew if a chick reminded him of his mom he would run in the other direction faster then his legs would carry him. He teetered precariously on the ledge of flight verses fight as he tried to figure out what to say. "Huh. What a weird coincidence." There, that seemed a safe thing to say.

Maka giggled and felt some of the tension between her and Soul melt away. They began to make somewhat comfortable small talk, discussing stupid things, like the weather, and how much it sucked to be at jury duty. Before she knew it they had both finished their cigarettes and a glance at her watch showed it to be 12:25. "We should probably head back in." Maka slid her coat back on but didn't button it or her shirt back up.

"Yeah," Soul agreed sarcastically, "we wouldn't want to be late or anything."

Maka just grinned and started to walk away, throwing her trash away as she passed some trash cans. She turned and looked at Soul over her shoulder, smiling and then winking, before she continued inside.

Soul couldn't believe it. Had she just openly flirted with him? He blinked his eyes a few times before bolting out of his seat and after her.

/\/\/\/\

Soul smirked as he sat next to Maka in the waiting area. He had an idea he wanted to try to get to know her better. "Hey, I'm sick of listening to my own music. You wanna switch iPod's and listen to each others?"

Maka looked at Soul in surprise. She had wanted to talk to him a bit more, but his suggestion intrigued her. She had only recently started to understand how much music reflected a persons personality. Before it was just necessary background noise to her. "How do you even know I have a iPod?" Maka asked snarkily. "I might still have a CD player."

Soul smirked wider and held his iPod out to her. "Come on. Who doesn't have an iPod by now? I bet there are kindergarteners out there right now listening to the hokey pokey on an iPod."

Maka laughed and took Souls device from him, reaching into her bag for her own. "I actually made a mix for today if you're interest-"

Soul waved her suggestion away. "I'm sure I'll manage on my own thanks."

Maka huffed and plugged her ear-buds into Soul's iPod. Going to look at his play-lists she blinked. How can someone have NO play-lists? The disorganization of it hurt her a little bit. She chewed her bottom lip as she pressed shuffle. For some reason she was giddy all of a sudden.

Soul couldn't help but smile as he looked through Maka's iPod. The girl had weird taste in music. Giving into curiosity he had gone to her play-lists and selected her mix for the day. It was actually titled 'Jury Duty Mix'. He rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret it when the first five songs were of the trance-fusion persuasion. That's not music. But the sixth song was from the Yeah Yeah Yeahs; they had a special place in his musical heart. He was also pleased to find Florence + The Machine; that chick had lungs, and he liked vocal girls. Then he found some random stuff he had never heard of. Who the fuck was Katzenjammer? They sounded like a Russian circus. And the Horrorpops? They sounded like a gothic girl group from the fifties. Where does someone find bands like this?

Soul's eyes flicked briefly over to see what Maka was listening to of his. He didn't know that you could do a double-take eye flick, but he executed it perfectly. He stared at the small screen being cradled in her hands incredulously. Was she really listening to A.D.I.D.A.S. from Korn? His eyes shot up to her face as if pulled by a magnet. Her closed eyes, small smile and slightly flushed cheeks were too cute. He felt a familiar warmth in his belly and looked away, ordering himself to calm down. His eyes were drawn back to her hands as she scrolled through his music, settling on her next selection. His eyes widened and raised to her face again this time locking eyes with her as she smiled.

Maka had felt Soul's eyes as soon as they landed on her. She had gotten sick of shuffle, way too much jazz, and had started randomly looking through his songs. She had felt some sense of daring as she had clicked on the song she remembered to be overly suggestive. She just knew he was gonna look over then. And he did. And she had felt his gaze with her eyes closed. As A.D.I.D.A.S came to a close she looked through his songs trying to find something else to get a rise out of him. She knew when she had found just the song and clicked on Closer by N.I.N. She boldly kept her eyes open and looked right at him as he gaped at her. She smiled at him, trying to seem alluring and sexy. It seemed to work as he smirked at her and removed his ear-buds, reaching out to tug on hers. Maka removed her buds and turned more fully towards Soul, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Maka. I just wanna -"

"Attention perspective jurors!" Soul cursed mentally at the SWBGs; why did they always interrupt him! "We are sure you will be pleased to know that our third and final case for the day has just been settled out of court. This means that you are all dismissed. Thanks you for making your time available to us. We will probably be seeing most of you in about 18 months from now. Please have a nice afternoon."

Most of the people in the room cheered and jumped up, running from the room. Soul and Maka sat perfectly still, staring at each other. Soul's unfinished sentence hung between them. He cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to know if you wanna come back to my place. Maybe have a beer or something." God he hoped she understood the thinly veiled offer for sex. He didn't think he actually had any beer at his place currently.

Maka smiled and nodded. "I took the train here this morning. Can I bum a ride from you?"

Soul smirked as he caught her double entendre, he knew this girl seemed cool. "Of course. It's the least I can do, one bum for another. Only I'm on my bike, hope you don't mind."

At first Maka thought he meant a bicycle; and she just smiled and nodded, maybe he cared for the environment? Then she followed him to the parking lot and saw that he meant motorcycle. Her cheeks flushed and she felt herself shiver at the thought of riding that vibrating machine while being pressed to the back of Soul. She snapped back to attention as a helmet was tossed at her; she caught it and looked at Soul already on the bike. She steeled herself to what she was about to do and climbed on behind him, trying and failing to keep her skirt at a reasonable length on her legs. He started up the bike and she bit back a moan as it rumbled to life between her legs. This day was certainly taking a turn for the interesting.

/\/\/\/\

The walk from the apartment garage to the elevator was uncomfortably silent. The elevator ride was so quiet that Maka swore she could hear the second hand on her watch tic. She followed Soul's back down the hall to his apartment. Was she crazy? Why was she following him? What if he was some insane murderer who was going to chop her into pieces? But then he smiled at her as he unlocked the door in front of them and her brain stopped the question game. She knew what she wanted to do.

Soul nervously ushered Maka into his apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. He waited to see if she would say anything about the brick showing through the plaster, or the band posters on the walls.

"Nice place, bit masculine, but I guess that makes sense." She smiled with her hand on her hip, spinning as she surveyed the place.

Soul smirked, he had heard that before. His eyes slid from Maka to to the bedroom to the kitchen. "So about that beer..."

Maka smirked back at him and kicked off her boots, tossing her blazer onto a chair in the living room. "We both know I'm not here for beer Soul. How about you show me the bedroom?" Maka turned unerringly toward the room in question. "Is it this door here?"

Soul knew this chick was gonna be cool.

Soul could only nod as Maka made her way to the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes as well as he followed her in. She made her way toward the bed and he turned away, shutting the door. "You know if you don't want to do this we don't have to, I completely under-" Soul had started to turn back around when he was interrupted again. Only this time he didn't mind. This time it wasn't a SWBG that interrupted him, it was Maka lips, pressed heatedly against his.

Soul's hands gripped Maka's hips as her hands gripped his hair, both pulling the other closer. Maka gasped into the kiss as Soul picked her up by her thighs and carried her to the bed. He took advantage of that, sliding his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers as he lowered her to the mattress. Maka tried to turn the dance to a battle, pressing against Soul and trying to claim dominance. He responded by nipping her bottom lip with his sharp teeth, eliciting a soft groan from her. She responded by grabbing his shirt at the bottom hem and yanking it off his body, again bringing an almost silent groan from her, as her hands ran over the soft skin and hard muscles of his back and arms.

"You can undress me as fast as you want," Soul murmured against Maka's ear as he found a sensitive spot with his tongue. "But you have to give tit for tat." He began to kiss down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. Maka gasped and shuddered as Soul nibbled at the skin of her clavicle. He licked along the tops of her breasts as he finished unbuttoning her shirt, dipping the tip of his tongue under the fabric of her pale yellow bra to tease a nipple as he slid the shirt off her shoulders.

As soon as her hands were free Maka reached up to remove her bra herself. Soul growled in appreciation as her torso was bared to him. He felt her grip his hair again, pulling him down to her breast. He gladly followed and wasn't able to hold back a groan as he pulled as much of her as he could into his mouth; nipping and licking his way around her nipple. Her free breast was quickly palmed in his hand, it felt even better then he had thought it would. And the noises pouring from her throat; squeaks and gasps, and the moans, god he needed more of those moans.

Soul kissed his way down Maka's torso, dragging his tongue across her flat abs, making her wiggle and chuckle. He did it again, looking up at her face as her wiggle turned to a squirm and her chuckle turned to full out giggle. She scowled and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Don't tickle me!" Soul just smiled and pulled back, running his hands down the outside of her legs.

Maka threw her head back and gasped as Soul began to nibble on her right Achilles tendon. His sharp teeth never broke her skin, but the nerves were so close to the surface there it almost hurt. Pleasure ached and burned its way from her ankle to her core. Her gasps turned to positive murmurs and mewls as he moved his mouth over her calf. He sucked lewdly on the back of her knee, causing her to squirm again, but before she could say anything about tickling her again he jumped his mouth half-way up her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt, and sank his teeth into the soft warm flesh of her inner thigh.

Maka screamed in both pain and pleasure as Soul's teeth barely broke the surface of her skin. She quivered tight as a bow string below him as he laved his tongue over the abrasions, moans and nonsense words tumbling from her lips; the only ones he paid attention to were "Please!" and "MORE!" and the breathlessly beautiful "So-o-ul!" that had him going hard as a rock.

Soul reached for the side zipper of her skirt, intent on getting her naked as quickly as possible. He was shocked to find she had beaten him to the job, zipper already down, skirt being pushed over her hips by shaking hands. He eagerly helped her remove it faster, practically ripping it from her body. He almost gave her panties the same treatment before he froze staring at them. They were small, ridding low on her hips but high on her thighs. They were patterned to resemble the underwear worn by young boys, but instead of Batman or Superman they were covered in what looked like comic book squares. Wonder Woman comic book squares. Soul blinked a moment, wondering what fucked up thing in his past caused him to find the underoos so sexy. He heard a giggle and looked up to see Maka watching him in amusement. "So fucking hot," he muttered as he began to pull her panties slowly down her legs, "so fucking wrong," he continued under his breath.

Soul stared at the nude form under him, licking his lips. He ran his hands over her legs, pushing them gently open in question. Maka responded eagerly, opening wider, exposing all of herself to Soul. He almost whimpered as he took in the sight before him. She was bare, hairless and glistening before his eyes. He moved his hand closer to her, feeling her heat inches before actually touching her. He cupped her mound, groaning as he felt her wet heat quiver under his hand. He slipped a finger between her slick lips gasping in time with Maka as he slid the finger into her opening. She was so warm, and moist and he needed more.

Maka moaned throatily as Soul added a second finger and bent his head down to lick at her lips. He pressed his tongue passed her fold, flicking it quickly against her clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth. Maka arched, clawing at Soul's hair, rasping his name out as she came, tensing, then melting bonelessly back to the bed. Soul watched Maka come down from her high, wiping his mouth, and licking his fingers clean. He thrilled at the lust lighting her dull eyes back up, and wasn't shocked when her hands shot out, working at his belt and the fly of his jeans. "Tit for tat," she supplied with a grin as she grabbed his boxers along with his pants tugging the garments over his legs. He helped to remove them quicker, as eager for the next step as she was.

Soul hissed in pleasure as Maka wrapped her hand tightly around his shaft. She gave him a couple long tugs, as she used her other hand to press him back onto the bed. He complied, eyes rolling into the back of their sockets as he felt Maka lick at his head. She wrapped her lips around him and he almost came on the spot as she moaned around his dick. Her mouth was wet and tight and he had to use all strength available not to thrust into her. He whined when she pulled away from him with a pop, not wanting to lose contact. His fears were destroyed however as she wiggled up his body, pressing her lips to his again, and straddled his hips, aligning her core over his throbbing member. She slid him inside her, quickly taking him all the way into her hot, wet, tight passage. This was so much better than her mouth.

Maka gasped and shuddered as she felt Soul twitch within her. He was hard, and hot, and she felt filled to the brim. She began to grind against him, not really moving but causing friction. He choked out her name and gripped her hips, lifting her almost off him before pulling her roughly back down. She threw her head back, moaning as she took control again. She gripped his hands on her hips and began to ride him, setting a hard and fast pace. She gloried in the friction between them, feeling a familiar pressure build within her.

Soul only had eyes for Maka as she rose over him. Her hair was still in pigtails but it was messy, strands clinging to the damp skin of her face and shoulders. Her skin was flushed, giving a pink tinge to the pale flesh of her chest. Her chest. Soul's eyes locked onto her tits, mesmerized by the way they bounced as she rose and fell over him. His eyes started to move over her body again, trying to take in all that he could. He made the mistake of looking down to where their bodies merged. Actually seeing his shaft being drawn into her wet cavern over and over, while feeling her muscles clinch around him pushed him dangerously close to the edge. He reached his hand between them, brushing her clit with his thumb and effectively hiding the enticing sight from his eyes. It didn't matter anyway, as soon as he touched her Maka's moans rose in volume and she began to move her hips faster. He couldn't help but look up into her eyes.

She was so close, she could feel it, just out of her grasp. She could feel Soul twitching inside her, as close as she was. She locked eyes with him as he began to finger her. She loved the way he watched her as she climbed towards the peek. The burning intensity in his red eyes was enough to finally send her over. She clenched tightly around him, howling his name as her orgasm tore through her, burning her nerves from her core to her fingers and toes.

Soul growled as he felt Maka close around him, almost painfully tight. She began to pulse around him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and following her over the edge. He latched onto her neck, muttering her name into her flesh as he exploded inside her, grunting each time her muscles managed to milk more of his seed from him.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing ragged as they recovered. Maka ran her fingers through Soul's hair as he continued to nibble the flesh of her neck and shoulders. "I can't believe it worked like this," she murmured into the top of his head. Soul grunted to show that he was listening. "What would have happened if one of us was put on a jury?"

Soul chuckled and pulled away to grin at Maka. "It would have sucked," Soul reached out and tugged the hair ties from Maka's pigtails, freeing her hair to tumble down her back. "I almost freaked when you were called with that first group. How did you get out of it?"

Maka laughed and climbed off Soul to lay on the bed, stretching out her muscles. "It was some government thing."

Soul nodded in understanding, laying down beside her and pulling her against his body. "Guess your creepy dad is good for something." He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers gently. "I liked your idea of pretending not to know each other today. It certainly made jury duty more fun."

Maka smiled up at her husband of three months. "I don't know how we were both called on the same day, but I'm glad."

Soul chuckled and laid his head down on Maka's shoulder. "Where did you find those underwear?"

Maka shook with laughter. "I knew you would like those."

Soul shushed her and tweaked one of her nipples. "I liked the surprised under them even more. Can you stay bare for a while?"

Maka smiled and smacked Soul on the shoulder. "You are such a pervert."

Soul smiled and ran his hand over her stomach. "Do you think we got pregnant this time?"

Maka warmed at the hope in his voice. "I don't know. These things take time. Why are you so eager? You know when that happens we have to quit smoking."

"Small price to pay." Soul smirked and leaned down to run a kiss over Maka's stomach, sending his tongue out to tickle her again. She yelped and smacked him harder then before.

"What did I say about tickling me?"

"That you love it, bookworm."

"I love you, idiot."

"Love you too."

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: If only my jury duty experience was anywhere close to that...*sigh*

Anyways! What did you think? Did the end surprise you? Tell me in a review what you loved or hated about the story. I live for reviews! REVIEW!

Also not to shamelessly beg or anything but I think I need a beta reader. No matter how many times I read over my own stuff I still find mistakes after publishing. If anyone would be interested please PM me.

Thanks to everyone!


End file.
